


Adrinette April Collection

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: My collection of drabbles, dedicated to Adrinette April.I've tried out some different AUs here (Pirate AU, Mer AU, no miraculous AU). And also tried out reverse crush, mutual crush and grown up characters.Feel free to read in any order. If the drabble is connected with some others, you'll see it in notes.Please, enjoy. :)





	1. Day 1. Hide

Adrien was hugging his knees tiredly, watching Marinette try to knock out the door with her shoulder over and over again. Well, watching was a strong word for this darkness. More like listening. He raised hands to his mouth melancholy.

“Help! Let us out, please!”

He let out a long sigh, dropping his hands to the sides and throwing back his head. He had figured that there was no use trying to smash out the door fifteen minutes before. And Marinette was making more than enough noise to make a passerby notice them. What really bothered him, was that he couldn't transform right here and cataclysm himself free. He hoped his Lady was doing well on herself.

A quiet groan passed his lips at the thought that he was abandoning Ladybug. Granted, he couldn't hear any screams nearby, so the spotted heroine must have led them away from school. Come to think of it, Alya hadn't specified, which akuma had been approaching the school, while she was shoving them both into a janitor closet to hide.

Adrien took out his phone to check the news about the current attack. A moment later he felt Marinette's eyes on him.

“Anything new?” she pried.

“No, nothing,” he frowned. This was strange. Usually, the news about akuma attacks were spreading like smoke. Low-key akumas, however, were the most dangerous ones. So the lack of news was sending shivers down his spine. What if the villain had already turned all people in Paris into his minions? What if the world had already ended? What if the akuma had taken Ladybug's miraculous, and he had nothing to protect anymore?

As if echoing his thoughts, Marinette let out a furious screech and started slamming her palms against the door with double force.

“Let! Us! Out! Let! Us! Out!”

Come to think of it, why was she behaving this way? Shouldn't she be sitting quietly? Usually, she was the first one who was running to safety each time the akuma attacked, and it was rare for her to show herself during attacks.

Was it because they were trapped here together? Did she despise his company that much? To be honest, it hurt.

Adrien shivered and rose up, dusting off his pants. It was dark, and he had to light up his phone screen to define Marinette's location. The boy placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and turn around.

Her eyes were sparkling with despair, her hair disheveled, her lips trembling. She was on edge.

“Let me switch with you,” he offered gently. The girl blinked up at him several times, as if trying to get the meaning of his words, then nodded reluctantly. Adrien led her to the wall, helping her sit down on the floor.

After that he turned to the door, rolled his shoulders and slammed himself into the door with full force, throwing it open. He fell to the floor in the corridor, blinking owlishly. Marinette emerged from the closet moments later and instantly noticed the janitor, who had apparently opened the door moments before Adrien slammed it open.

“Where is the akuma?” she demanded in a rough voice. “I need to get there quickly!”

“Oh, so you are one of those,” the old man bid. “I've been fishing people out of closets all day today. They all are hiding from non-existent akumas.”

At their frowns, he chuckled.

“It's the first of April today,” he explained. “April fools. You've been played.”

Adrien paled, while Marinette fumed.

“I will kill her,” she muttered.

“Your friends probably wanted you to spend time together,” the janitor offered in a calming voice. “Are you two dating?”

Adrien looked at Marinette in confusion, while she turned to him, her eyes widening a fraction. The girl let out a soft squeak and instantly turned back into the shy Marinette.

“Oh, A-Adrien! Um… You know, I'm sorry for trying to get out of there that much. It's not because of your! O-of you! I'm just kind of… claustrophobic, yeah! But if you want, we can go back into the closet and hide together once more. Or… maybe not?”

The janitor chuckled at that and left with a “Have fun, kids”.

Adrien smiled at the girl, “I'd love to, Marinette, but I'm already late for my fencing practice. Maybe another time. And… not in the closet, okay?”

The girl shook her head vigorously, “O-of course! Why would we stay in the closet together! I mean! Have good practice, gottagobye!”

And she ran away, leaving Adrien stare after her with a dreamy smile.

Marinette was such a good friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172475899273/adrinette-april-day-1-hide-wow-will-you-look-at)


	2. Day 2. Gaming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU with no miraculouses.  
> Gaming competition. And Adrien meets her for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you having fun? Because I'm totally having fun with this!  
> Get some more Adrienette! :)

Adrien was bored sitting the busy arcade hall and doing nothing.

The preliminaries were coming to an end and the final round was being held right now. The winner would be his partner for the Gaming tournament in a week.

It wasn't hard to say who would win though. He and Max had been a team for past five years, so Adrien didn't even need to see who would win and join him for the event.

He was just waiting for his friend to come and announce it to him.

A sudden cheer sounded from afar. That was it, Max had finally won. Now they just needed to get ready for the main event.

Adrien stood up, readjusting his overshirt, and turned to Nino, who was already running towards him.

“Dude!” his friend whisper-yelled as soon as he got into Adrien's hearing distance. “You won't believe it!”

“What, has Max failed?” the blond bid jokingly.

Nino frowned slightly, “So, you've heard?”

Adrien blinked in confusion, then a moment later his mouth hung open.

“Wait, seriously? Max has lost? Who's the winner then?”

“I don't know her yet,” Nino shrugged. “They say she's some transfer student. I only know her screen name. Ladybug.”

Adrien's lips set in a firm line. He hadn't heard about her, but to make Max lose… this was somewhat unbelievable. He and Max had been the best ones here for years now.

“And, dude, she is really hot! I actually envy you for getting a chance to practice along with her.”

“Pfft,” Adrien huffed, trying to make out a female figure among the crowd, “I work with models. I'm not that interested in ‘hot’.”

“Ooh, dude,” Nino perked up. He really was too excited over this situation. “If you are not interested, can I have her then? Pretty please!”

Adrien glanced at his friend in amusement.

“Sure,” he bid, “you can have her.”

“Oh, sweet, thank you,” Nino grinned. “Ah, there, she's coming! Introduce me!”

Adrien turned where Nino was pointing and froze.

She was hot indeed. But it was not in her face, not in her clothes. He was really working with models, so that wouldn't strike him. But her whole appearance, the way she held her head, the way she moved her hips while walking, the way she smirked, seeing his dumbfounded expression. He was instantly in love.

“Chat Noir?” she clarified, standing before him. Right before him, and she was talking! Come on, switch on button - press!

“Ah, um, hi!” he stammered. “Adrien. I mean, my name is Adrien, I mean… Adrien is fine.” He coughed awkwardly, averting his eyes. “You're Ladybug, right?”

The girl chuckled.

“Marinette is fine. Nice to meet you, Adrien.” She contemplated him for a moment, a sly grin spreading over her lips. “We're going to have a lot of alone time together from now on.”

Adrien's eyes shot wide open and the turned bright red.

“Wh-what?” he squealed weakly.

She blinked at him innocently, “For practice. We're going to practice before the tournament, right?” She leaned in, right to his ear and whispered, “What did you assume, hot stuff?”

Oh boy, she was mocking him!

“Six o'clock, my place,” he bid. “I live alone, so no one will disturb us,” he winked.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “How suave.”

Adrien felt something break inside him. This girl was the one he needed. Albeit she didn't know it yet. Maybe if he told her… Nino nudged him in the ribs.

“Oh, right, ah… this is Nino,” he bid hurriedly. “He's my best friend, and he’s totally enchanted by your beauty and your gaming skills.”

Nino stepped forward, “Hello, beautiful lady. Before you fall into this awful man's trap, will you allow me to treat you to dinner today?”

Marinette raised her brow with a smirk.

“Why, I wouldn't say no to free food. Lead the way, sweet sir.”

“Right here, my lady,” Nino said, stepping aside.

Marinette lingered, handing Adrien her phone.

“Insert your number so we can meet up later. If you're as good at gaming as at modeling, we'll make an awesome team.” She plucked the phone from Adrien's fingers, winking and offered him a fist. “Partners?”

He bumped the fist with his own, smiling dreamily, “Partners”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172514710443/adrinette-april-day-2-gaming-au-no)
> 
>  
> 
> [Next part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/32756619)


	3. Day 3. Fencing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fencing class didn't go as planned.

“Come out, Marinette! I can hear you!” Adrien sing-songed from behind the door.

Marinette paled, holding her breath inside the janitor closet she was hiding in.

It wasn't rare for an akuma to go after her, but never in her life she had to hide from one of the minions without a chance to get away and transform.

Another contest in the fencing class (since the first one had been ruined by Kagami’s appearance), and Monsieur d’Argencourt was quite impressed, how Marinette was able to hold herself against Adrien, the best fencer in his class. So, to her utter surprise, he announced Marinette the winner.

But when there are winners, there are also losers. And losers had become very sensitive to one particular villain's charms lately.

Everything happened too fast for her to get away, but Adrien, like a good friend he was, shielded her from the akuma's blast. If only it didn't turn him into one of those minions who begin stalking the pray, keeping their mind almost clear. And Adrien was surprisingly good at stalking. Too good for a model, maybe. He wasn't giving her any chance to get away.

Even now, sitting in a closet, she still couldn't transform. Because Adrien somehow knew she was here, and finding Ladybug instead of Marinette might blow up her secret identity. She couldn't risk it.

The door was thrown open, revealing Adrien Agreste standing in the door with a predator look on his face. He grinned savagely.

“Found you.”

The model entered the closet with cat-like grace, his blade glistening in the dark. Marinette's lips set in a firm line. Her fingers found a broom handle behind her and circled around it. She only had one chance for a strike.

As soon as Adrien raised the spade, the girl plunged forward, aiming the broom handle into his belly.

Adrien parried the blow with ease, making a step back and preparing another blow. But Marinette wasn't going to let him. She still had one more trick up her sleeve. It worked once, it had to work again. If not… now was not the time to think about it.

In a swift motion, she bent down, avoiding the strike, then grabbed his spade holding hand and brought another hand to his nape, pulling his face forward and firmly pressing her lips to his.

This had to work, this had… Marinette felt Adrien relax under her hands. She pulled back warily, watching Adrien blink in confusion.

“Marinette?” he pried. “What am I doing here?”

“Oh, Adrien, um…” she immediately turned bright red. “There's - ah - an akuma, and we've been hiding in here. But now, I think, I'll be hiding somewhere else! Gotta go, bye!”

She hurried away from him, leaving the blond model frowning behind. Like, seriously, why would he be hiding with Marinette instead of transforming? And why didn't he remember anything? He shrugged it off, closing the door behind him. Marinette seemed fine, anyway, and he needed to go and help his lady.

Marinette, meanwhile, ran into an empty classroom and slammed the door.

“Oh my God, Tikki! I just kissed Adrien! Can you believe it?”

“And he is not gonna remember it,” the tiny creature giggled. “Just like another blond you kissed before.”

Marinette covered her face in embarrassment.

“I'm an awful person. But I'll freak out about it later. We have a city to save!” The kwami flew up, hovering in front of her face. “Tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172549409653/adrinette-april-day-3-fencing-come-out)


	4. Day 4. Dinner with parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comes a couple of days after [Gaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/32694252). But can probably be read as a standalone piece.  
> Anyway, please, enjoy. :)
> 
> If I continue writing in this AU, I'll probably post it as a different story. But since this is the second part so far, I'm still posting here. We'll see soon.

“A-and, I win again!” Marinette threw the gamepad on the coffee table, stretching her arms with a smug grin.

Adrien was still bent forward holding his own controller, his shoulders stiff, and his eye twitching. The blond was glaring at the screen intensely, as if this would change the results somehow. He had been playing this game for forever. He and Max had been an invincible team with Adrien being slightly better, but still almost the same level.

And now this girl. Not only had she beaten Max, now she was winning against Adrien himself time after time. It was almost as if he was a toddler who had never held a controller. This was simply embarrassing.

And to top that all, he still wanted her to notice him. Like, in a romantic sense of word. But how would he arrange that if he kept losing even in gaming.

Adrien let out a long breath. As if echoing him, a knock sounded from the door. The young man frowned. Who could this be? He didn't expect to see anyone today. Well, actually, he did expect to see Nino and, um, Marinette's best friend, Al... Alina, was it? But that would happen in a cafe, in two hours from now.

Frowning in confusion, Adrien opened the door and revealed his father. The blond froze. Gabriel raised a brow at his dumbfounded expression as well as at his casual look.

“I assume, you forgot about our dinner scheduled for today,” he stated. “It's a good thing I already ordered dinner for two in a restaurant.”

The older man let himself in, not minding his son still standing frozen in the doorway. The next thing Gabriel saw, was Marinette, sitting comfortably on the sofa. At the sight of the man, Marinette shot up, her eyes growing impossibly wide.

Gabriel frowned and turned to his son.

“One of the reasons I was against your living on your own, was the risk that you would start bringing random girls home. You swore that wouldn't happen, yet here we are. How could I trust you ever again, Adrien?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Starting tomorrow, you will return to the mansion.”

“But, sir,” Marinette hurried to explain, “you misunderstood! I'm not a random girl, I'm actually his…”

“Girlfriend!” Adrien blurted out, interrupting her. “She's my girlfriend, father, and I wanted to introduce her to you during our dinner today!”

Marinette glared at him with full force.

“Oh? Is that so?” Gabriel turned to the young woman questioningly.

“Well, I wouldn't deny that your son had captured my heart,” she replied smoothly. “But he somehow forgot to inform me about the dinner today. Actually, could I have a word with him?” She smiled sweetly, and Gabriel nodded.

“Of course. And I will change the restaurant order from two to three persons.”

With the same smile, Marinette disappeared behind the bedroom door, dragging Adrien with her.

“What are you doing?” she whisper-yelled. “You are ruining my whole future career right now!”

“I'm sorry!” Adrien bid back in a desperate whisper. “I panicked! He was threatening to take me back to the mansion! Wait, career?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “You didn't think that I was gaming all my time, did you?” Adrien's face revealed that he, indeed, thought she was gaming all her time. The woman facepalmed. “I'm a designer, okay? And you just told my fashion idol that I was dating you! He could assume I only did that to get to him! Or maybe blacklist me from everywhere, or simply destroy me!” She sucked in the air with a hiss. “My future is ruined!”

“Hey, hey, calm down!” Adrien whispered, throwing his hands before him in a calming gesture. “I'll get you out of this, I promise! Just… play along with me for today.”

Marinette whimpered, rubbing her nose.

“Okay, I'll trust you in this.” She stilled for a moment. “Oh, and I'll probably have to message Nino and Alya to go ahead and have dinner without us.”

Adrien nodded, “Thanks. I'll go change into something more formal and… make something up about your appearance.”

“Excuse me!” She shot back, offended. “That's my own designer outfit! Designed and sewed by MDC!”

Adrien closed the door behind himself, chuckling. This whole situation was getting better and better. Sure, fake dating the girl of his dreams was worse than dating her for real. But on the other hand, the girl of his dreams fake dating him was better than her dating someone else for real. Besides, he had so many chances to make Marinette fall for him now.

Yes, it was definitely getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that fake dating is nothing new, but I wanted to try it out. :)
> 
> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172588772453/adrinette-april-day-4-dinner-with-parents)
> 
> Update. I've continued this AU as a side story. You can keep reading it here:  
> [Next part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253573/chapters/32871705)


	5. Day 5. Comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien going shopping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in an angsty mood today.  
> Aged up characters.

Marinette bounced on a mattress.

“I don't know,” she drawled. “It still seems too soft.”

Adrien fell back, spreading his arms and wiggling a little.

“It seems comfortable enough for me.”

“Well,” the young woman shrugged, “it's going to be your bed, after all. I don't have a say here.” She looked around, contemplating the other mattresses. “I still think that one would be better.” She nodded to the one they had examined fifteen minutes before.

“Too thin,” the blond pouted. “You are lucky to have such a soft body. I, on the other hand, can't sleep on anything hard. My bones are just sticking around.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, “I'm not sure if it was a pun or not, but I'll better ask you to stop.”

“Come on, Mari,” the young man purred, “don't be so hard on me!”

“That's it, I'm leaving,” Marinette stated, raising up. Adrien pounced, circling his arms around her waist from behind, and they fell back onto the bed together, laughing joyfully.

“But seriously,” Adrien managed, calming down, “Kagami also prefers soft mattresses, so I'll stick to this one.”

Marinette stopped laughing, her lips setting in a firm line. Right. She was as a friend here. She was supposed to support him. And yet…

“So, you are moving in together,” she drawled, mentally punching herself for the bitterness leaking through her tone. Adrien, however, didn't notice.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “it's been almost half a year since we started dating, and it seems like we're ready.”

Marinette hummed, her back still facing Adrien.

“But you dated your previous girlfriend for more than two years without living together,” she pointed out.

Adrien froze. And Marinette knew this was not the right thing to say. But this whole situation hurt too much.

“Well,” Adrien bid stiffly, “there were circumstances that didn't allow us to do this.”

And, really, how do you move in with a superhero with a secret identity? Marinette knew it, but she wasn't supposed to. Because Adrien didn't know she was Ladybug. And it was killing her, watching how her best friend who she loved was growing more and more distant, while just seven months ago she was the one who kissed him good night in the evenings.

“Do you still love her?” she whispered.

“I do,” the young man confirmed quietly. “But we can't be together.”

Marinette turned around to look into his eyes.

“Would you… get back together with her if she told you her secret now?” Please, she begged internally, let me know you trust me! Let me see it!

Adrien smiled brightly. Too brightly. Her heart sank.

“What are you talking about? A secret? Why do you think she had a secret?”

Marinette put on a fake smile of her own.

“Sorry,” she bid, “just assumed.”

Adrien stared into her eyes intensely. The same way he did that last night together.

“Me and Kagami are moving together in a month,” he stated. “If you want to say something, you better do it now.”

Marinette opened her mouth, but then closed it with a small smile.

“You are my best friend, Adrien,” she whispered. “And I wish you all the happiness.”

All in all, she still was a coward. Adrien pursed his lips, averting his eyes.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “you are mine too.”

“Well,” the young woman bid, rising up, “this place is closing up soon, and we still need to buy a lot of things to make your apartment comfortable for you… and your girlfriend.”

She marched to the next section, leaving Adrien stare bitterly after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Really sorry. So sorry, I'm really thinking of writing a get-better reveal piece on the reveal week.
> 
> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172616990233/adrinette-april-day-5-comfort-i-was-in-an-angsty)
> 
> [Next part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/33055413)


	6. Day 6. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before a fashion show of her fashion idol, Marinette meets a blond man, who seems slightly familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU with no miraculouses and aged up characters, where Adrien had been homeschooled.

Marinette was almost late. Time she spent to get ready was far above average, but it was worth it.

On her birthday, a month ago, she was ecstatic, when her parents presented her a ticket to Gabriel upcoming show. Her joy quickly turned into mortification though, as soon as she realised she had absolutely nothing to wear.

The month was spent in designing, sewing, combining, and now Marinette Dupain-Cheng, looking perfect, was standing in front of… some building. It seemed that in her rush of getting ready, she forgot to check the address, and had no idea, where she should get to watch the show.

She groaned, covering her face. “Just my luck,” she muttered, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her head shot up, and she saw a blond haired guy, who seemed familiar for some reason.

“Can I help you?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Oh!” Marinette hurriedly shuffled through her purse, taking the ticket out. “Yes, thank you! Do you happen to know where I can find this place?”

The blond glanced at the card, his face showing a pleased smile.

“A fan of Gabriel, are you?” he bid, wiggling his brows.

She beamed at him.

“Oh, a fan is an understatement! I admire his work! He is my fashion idol, no less! I like all his collections…” she caught herself, her eyes settling on the ticket. “And I'm about to lose the presentation of the new one if you don't help me… Please?”

The young man chuckled, “Let me lead the way, my lady,” he bowed. “I'm heading there myself.”

Marinette's face showed pure glee, “Thank you so much! You are literally saving me!”

The blond turned, and the young woman had to quicken her pace to keep up with him.

“I'm Marinette, by the way,” she bid, her ponytail bouncing behind her cheerfully.

“Oh, nice to meet you,” the man replied.

She frowned slightly, “That's the moment when you tell me your own name.”

The blond slowed down.

“Wait. You don't know my name?”

Marinette squinted at him, “No? I don't think so?”

His lips twitched, “But you are a fan of Gabriel!”

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes, “I’m sure the right quotation was ‘admire his work’,” she stated. “Besides, I've seen him on magazine covers. You are not Gabriel Agreste, he is much older than you.”

While the guy was staring at her in disbelief, Marinette narrowed her eyes.

“Actually,” she drawled, “you look somehow familiar to me. Like I've already seen you somewhere. Could it be that you attend the same fashion school as me?”

He shook his head in amusement, “No, I'm quite sure I don't.”

The young woman pursed her lips. “You know what, I really want to know your name, but not as much as I want to get to this show. So if you don't want to introduce yourself, then at least lead the way, will you?”

His smile stretched into a full grin. “And what would I get if I do?”

Marinette gaped at him. “Excuse me! You offered to take me to the performance yourself, and now you're asking for payment?”

He leaned down, too close for her liking. “I want to take you out on a date,” he whispered, his eyes sparkling.

The young designer looked around, searching for anyone else who could help her find the way. But found none. She checked time on her phone and let out a loud groan.

“Fine,” she moaned, “you got me! But just so you know, that was low!”

“Yes!” he fistbumped the air childishly. “Now let's get going, or we'll be late for real.”

He grabbed her hand and took off towards the next street.

“Hey! Wait! Slow down!” Marinette wailed. “I'm wearing heels!”

“We're close,” the blond retorted over his shoulder. “But if you want, I can carry you princess style!”

“You wish,” she pouted and quickened her pace.

In a minute they arrived at the steps of the performance hall. Marinette reached for her purse instantly, taking out her ticket, but the blond guy didn't let her show it, stepping forward.

“Oh, Adrien, hello,” the concierge greeted. “Not modeling today?”

“Nah, still not feeling well,” he replied. “I'm gonna watch from the front today.”

The older man nodded in confirmation, looking over his shoulder at Marinette, who was still holding out her ticket.

“And this is…” he drawled.

“My plus one,” the blond declared cheerfully.

“Wha-what?” the girl gaped.

“Well, you did promise me a date,” Adrien winked. “Relax, you're going to watch from the front row today.” He stepped aside, bowing dramatically. “After you, my lady.”

The concierge chuckled at her resentful expression. “Don't worry, mademoiselle. Adrien Agreste is known as a perfect gentleman.”

Marinette's eyes shot wide open. That. That's where she saw him. He was just number one model and the only son of her fashion idol. Still in shock, she shifted her gaze to the blond, who was leading her towards the hall. He caught her stare and winked.

“If the date goes well, I'll bargain for another one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172655779938/adrinette-april-day-6-admiration-another-au-with)
> 
>  
> 
> [Next part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/33000723)


	7. Day 7. Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette modeling for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another aged-up AU. Another first meeting.  
> Please, enjoy! :)

Marinette had a plan. A simple four-step plan of becoming a world famous designer.

Her previous attempts hasn't worked. Her winning all of the junior competitions hadn't gotten her anywhere yet, so she understood her goal-achieving plan needed some correction.

She had been told that she could be modeling instead of designing more than once, so the idea kind of came to her itself.

Right, the four-step plan.

  1. Start a modeling career.
  2. Become a world famous model with tons of paparazzi stalking her.
  3. Wear her own designs for meetings and awards. Get a lot of questions of whose design it was. Answer that it was all her own, get tons of people wanting to wear her designs.
  4. Become a world famous designer.



Easy. Now she just needed to get step two wrapped up. The rest wouldn't be a problem.

Marinette entered the park chosen for her first photoshoot, wearing a simple summer dress (MDC design, of course) and got instantly lost. Like, shouldn't it be filled with people setting light, decorations, running around with different clothes and so on? Instead of that, children were playing with their parents peacefully, and someone was walking a dog in the distance.

The young woman looked around frantically, searching for any hint of where the photoshoot would take place. Was it even real? Had she been played? The offer coming only three days after she signed the contract was too good to be true.

Marinette's eyes set on an Italian man with a camera, and she approached him shyly.

“Excuse me,” she bid, “there was going to be a photoshoot here somewhere… don't you happen to know…”

“Oh, you must be Marinetta!” the man exclaimed cheerfully. “I'm Vincent! I'm glad to meet you here!” He bounced in place and started circling her in a kind of creepy way. “Perfecto, perfecto!” he muttered. “Adrian! My boy! Come here! Look at this girl! Doesn't she look like a plate of spaghetti to you?”

Marinette was watching the man warily. She knew she was attractive, but never in her life was she compared to spaghetti. This must have been some kind of a misunderstanding. Or a joke. Making up her mind, she started backing away from the weird man, only to be caught up in someone's embrace from behind. A kidnapper?

Her eyes wide open, Marinette twirled around, taking a fighting stance. Only to be met with a smiling blond, who was looking somewhat familiar.

“Sorry for that,” he chuckled, “I didn't mean to scare you.”

Marinette straightened up, staring at the man intensely, trying to remember, where she had seen him. Criminal news, maybe?

The man shuffled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“And don't mind Vincent, please,” he bid shyly. “He can be too enthusiastic sometimes.” The man raised his head and looked straight into Marinette's eyes. “I'm Adrien,” he stated, offering his hand. “We'll be doing this photoshoot together.”

Marinette, taken aback by his green eyes and his honesty, reached out to shake his hand.

“Marinette,” she offered with a smile, a slight blush on her cheeks.

The young man grinned joyfully.

“I hope you don't mind if we become friends,” he offered politely. “If we're going to be working together from now on.”

Marinette giggled.

“That's not how friendship works,” she smiled. “But I don't mind being friends with you.”

Adrien relaxed visibly, a sincere smile spreading over his lips, “Oh, thank God!”

“So, Adrian, new beautiful lady, let's get the photoshoot started.” The two turned to him with eager smiles. “And if you are getting along so well, we'll be starting with a kissing scene.”


	8. Day 9. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien doesn't like Lika flirting with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weak. I couldn't resist.
> 
> And if you somehow lost yesterday's prompt, it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253573/chapters/32871705)

“Marinette, this looks heavy, let me hold it for you,” Luka offered.

“But… this is my hand,” she objected.

“Yeah, I know,” the older boy smirked.

Marinette blinked in confusion. Was it… a pick up line? Before she could respond though, Adrien emerged from somewhere, scowling.

“Marinette has her friends to help her with heavy things,” he declared, grabbing her hand that Luka had called heavy. “So thank you, your help is not needed here.”

He turned on his heels and marched towards the classroom, dragging one mortified Marinette with him.

Seriously, that had been happening a lot lately.

Like, “Hey, Marinette, did you make this dress?” Luka would ask. “It looks really good on you.” Then Adrien would appear from somewhere with all his fashion knowledge and compliment every stitch, every ruffle, leaving Luka's compliment seem empty. He would then throw something like “You are amazing Marinette,” and march away, leaving Luka and the girl herself stare after him in bewilderment.

If it was a surprise to Marinette, in was even a bigger surprise to Adrien himself. Because, really, why was he constantly getting so worked up over the fact that his good friend Luka was complimenting his great friend Marinette? She was amazing indeed, after all. And she deserved all the praise in the world. But for some incomprehensible reason this whole interaction just rubbed him wrong.

“Oh my cheese God,” Plagg singsonged from his pocket, “look, who's jealous!”

“What?” Adrien snapped. “I'm not jealous! Why would I be? She is not ladybug. And I don't like her that way.” He nodded to himself, quite content with his own reasoning. “Yup, totally not jealous.”

“Mhm,” Plagg retorted with a smug grin, “So you don't mind what's happening right now.”

“What's happening?..” Adrien looked around in confusion.

It was lunch break, and he was standing in the middle on the courtyard. On one of the nearby benches he spotted Marinette sitting next to Luka. There also were Alya and Nino on the same bench, but Adrien didn't even notice them, as he took in the scene. His imaginary cat ears twirled towards the pair right in time to catch Luka’s words.

“There's something on your cheek, Mamamarinette.”

“Oh?” she brought her hand up to rub said cheek.

“Let me help you,” Luka bid quietly, raising his own hand, while Alya had already raised her phone with a grin.

Adrien knew, what happened next. And he wasn’t about to let this happen.

In two huge leaps he approached them, and, realising that both of his hands were occupied, leaned down himself, licking the cream from Marinette's cheek.

He straightened up with a smug grin. The threat had been prevented. Luka didn't have the chance to wipe the cream from Marinette's cheek, let alone (Good forbid!) lick his finger clean afterwards. Nailed it.

Only a moment later the realisation of what he had done dawned on Adrien, making him freeze.

Alya was still filming. Nino and Luka were staring at him in shock, while Marinette - in mortification. Adrien locked his eyes with her, visibly paling. This was inappropriate, what he had just done. He was screwed. And Alya had all of that filmed by now. If he didn't come up with something right now, half of the Paris would end up laughing at him.

So, Adrien rolled his shoulders, looked Marinette straight in the eye, causing a quiet “Eep!” pass her lips. He leaned down a bit and let out a cat-like grin.

“Thanks for the treat,” he whispered, then raised up, turned around and walked away, still mortified, but pleased with himself.

“I probably need to rethink my whole life soon,” he whispered to his shirt pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172752869448/adrinette-april-day-9-jealous-marinette-this)


	9. Day 10. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien running away from Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling with this chapter for two days. This prompt came out really hard for me. But I like how it came out.  
> Please, enjoy. :)

Adrien was running for his life, choking on his breath, the streets of Paris threatening to close up on him.  
Cold, clammy fear was sticking to his hands, his legs, making him run slower. Adrien could feel it. He shrugged the fear off as much as he could, but it just kept reaching him.  
It was illogical though. Wasn't it unlikely that his own beloved father would send an akuma after him? A number of monsters aiming for his life flashed through Adrien's mind, heading by Riposte, who was threatening to cut him to pieces.  
Just who was he kidding? It was very likely that his father would send an akuma after him.  
His legs made of cotton, and completely out of breath, Adrien found himself in a place that always meant joy and safety for him. That meant friends and warmth. His school.  
But on the second thought, school wasn't a safe place, when it came to Hawkmoth. Rather, it was really dangerous and unprotected, considering how most of his schoolmates had been akumatized.  
Adrien took a breath and got ready to run further, when he heard a worried voice from above.  
“Adrien?”  
'Akuma?’ he echoed, crouching low into the fighting stance and looking up.  
There, on a balcony of the house near his school, stood Marinette. His classmate, who, he noted absentmindedly, had never been akumatized. Whatever.  
“Stay at home! Hide if you can! It isn't safe here!” he yelled up to her, causing the girl look around in alarm. A moment later she focused at him sternly.  
“You wait there,” she bid and disappeared from sight. Adrien glanced around him again, looking for any possible threat. He could try to transform, sure. Running would get easier like that. But with Hawkmoth's attention focused solely on him, he wasn't sure it would go unnoticed. He couldn't risk it.  
Adrien considered the place, picked one street that looked most appealing to him and started walking, quickening his pace.  
Until he was grabbed from behind.  
He tugged, taking grip of the attacker's arm, twirled around, wrenching said arm, then tugged again, aiming to put a knee on the person's spine. The attacker, however, didn't go down. He twirled along with him, then once more, ending up in top of the boy with Adrien lying on his stomach, his hand fixed behind his spine.  
“I told you to stay where you were,” the assaulter hissed into his ear. “What's wrong with you?”  
Wait, Marinette?  
The girl let him go, stepping aside warily.  
“I needed time to get down,” she explained. “But when I managed to descent, you were already running away.” She shook her hand with a frown. “Who did you take me for, anyway?”  
Adrien was breathing heavily, staring at her in disbelief. He had always known that Marinette was amazing, but to beat a secret superhero with bare hands… that was quite impressive. And yet…  
“It's dangerous to stay near me, Marinette,” he bid, dusting off his jeans. “Go home, and I'll go hide somewhere.”  
The girl narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms. “I'm not leaving you. At least not until you tell me, what's going on properly.”  
Adrien met her determined stare and sighed, “Hawkmoth is targeting me. And you know, he has his ways of finding people.”  
Marinette's eyes widened. She grabbed his hand and tugged him to a nearby alley. When they were both well hidden, she turned to him.  
“Close your eyes,” the girl demanded.  
Adrien shrugged and did so, realising that complaining wasn't an option here.  
“Now. Do you remember the time when we went to the movies? You were really excited back then.”  
Adrien smiled. “You got me a helmet to hide from fans. That was really cool.” A frown grazed his features. “But then an akuma found me and I nearly fell to my death…”  
“Stop,” Marinette bid, pursing her lips. “Your first day at school. Tell me about it.”  
“Oh, it was perfect. I felt really weird at first, but then I met Nino. Oh, and we had a fight with you over a misunderstanding!.. But we settled it rather quickly - and became friends.”  
The girl let out a dreamy sigh, “You gave me your umbrella.”  
“And it closed up on your head,” Adrien chuckled. His eyes shot open, when he felt Marinette take his hands in hers. She was smiling at him, one of those smiles she always had prepared for her closest friends to let them know they were loved and appreciated.  
“What do you feel now?” she pried.  
Adrien blinked at her, trying to focus on his inner feelings.  
“I… I feel calm,” he answered in surprise. “I feel warm. Safe.” He shifted his gaze to their joined hands. He could feel her support through the touch. And he liked it.  
“Good,” she bid, letting go. “You are safe now. Hawkmoth can only feel bad emotions. He can't find you like this.”  
Adrien frowned in confusion. “How do you know it?”  
“I know things,” she winked. “Now follow me.”  
She turned towards the bakery, but froze, when she felt a hesitant touch at her hand. Adrien was biting his lip, looking at her shyly.  
Marinette smiled softly, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. They crossed the road and disappeared inside the bakery.  
When the door closed, Marinette turned to him with a concerned frown.  
“I want you to tell me everything,” she pried, squeezing his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172805613878/adrinette-april-day-10-holding-hands-adrien-was)


	10. Day 11. Slow dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is waiting for her cat to settle things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make it longer, but I'm going to be busy all day, and I didn't want to post this drabble at 1a.m. like yesterday. So I left it as it is for now.  
> Please, enjoy!

Marinette slumped on a bench, looking straight before her apathetically. She was doing nothing, and she couldn't possibly do anything.

Like, what for example?

Sketching? Obviously, no mood for that.

Homework? There were more important things to worry about rather than school.

Saving city?

Her hand flew up to her ears, where no earrings were clipped anymore. Marinette's nose scrunched, her eyes stinging. But no tears came. There were simply no more left.

How could it have happened this way?

The evil butterfly was well hidden in a jar in her room, but she couldn't purify it, not anymore. Not without her miraculous. They were too late to defeat that akuma.

So, she was sitting in a park, while her kitty was there somewhere trying to track down Hawkmoth and retrieve her earrings.

She heard music playing in the distance. A street band? The music was pleasant, a bit sad, and was well echoing her current mood.

Marinette bit her lip, closing her eyes and letting the sound flow through her mind.

There was a delicate cough from above, and her eyes flew open.

Adrien. He was standing in front of her, hands in his pockets and a smile on his lips.

“Hey,” he greeted.

Marinette simply nodded. She couldn't risk talking right now. Her voice would tremble for sure. It was already bad enough that her eyes were red with dried tears.

“Wanna dance?” he offered, stretching his hand out for her to take.

Marinette pursed her lips. She was honestly not in a mood for dancing. She shook her head, looking away.

“Please,” he pried.

The girl glanced up, and was met with his green eyed stare. She got momentarily lost in his eyes, instantly remembering just why had she been in love with him for so long. It didn't matter anymore, though, since she had failed so badly. Nothing mattered.

Marinette shrugged and accepted his hand, raising up.

Adrien supported her waist, prying her to circle hands around his neck. This all seemed somewhat surreal. Like, if she was in a normal state, she would be screaming internally over the fact that Adrien Agreste just came out of nowhere and asked her to dance with him in the park. But at this moment she was swaying indifferently to the sound of music, not paying much attention to her surroundings.

Adrien tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer. Marinette took a shuddering breath, and suddenly it all came back, crashing at her again. She hid her face in his chest, and her shoulders started shaking, while she was crying without tears.

Adrien's mouth opened slightly, and he pulled back. “Hey, hey, Marinette! Don't cry, please! It's gonna be alright, I promise!”

She shook her head without looking up at him.

“No, it won't, Adrien,” she sobbed. “I screwed up. Really badly this time. I lost something very important to me and left my best friend dealing with it on his own. It can't be okay!”

The boy bent down, taking both of her hands in his and peering into her eyes with a small smile.

“You should have more faith in your friend, Marinette,” he whispered gently. “As to that thing you had lost… I think I might have found it.”

He put this hand into his pocket and took it out, revealing the pair of earrings.

Marinette froze. Those were  _ the _ earrings. Those were her earrings. The very earrings she had so stupidly lost.

“H-how?” she finally managed, looking up at the boy.

Adrien's smile turned into a full grin. “I promised, I would bring them back, my Lady.”


	11. Day 12. Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is preparing for an important meeting, and wants to use all the lock he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeell, maybe the way I wrote Adrien here is a slight exaggeration. It most surely is. But I'm writing it for fun, and definitely had fun with this. :)
> 
> Takes place after [Day 6 (Admiration)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/32810496). Can be read as a standalone piece.

Marinette neared the park bench and looked around impatiently. Still no Adrien in sight. She checked her phone.

‘Meet me on the usual spot in ten,’ said the message. It's been fifteen minutes already, and the blond imp wasn’t picking up his phone.

The girl let out a groan. Why, oh why was she having a soft spot for that guy? When they met first for the fashion show, he seemed slightly annoying to her. But that was getting worse.

Like, puns for example. He liked puns. But as if that alone wasn't enough, he preferred car puns to all the themes he could come up with. She could deal with just puns. But cat puns? Let it be hamster puns at least.

The designer tapped her foot impatiently, then took out her phone and pressed the call button once more.

A ring sounded from above. Marinette looked up and was met with a pair of green eyes.

“Seriously?” she bid, glaring at him. “I was kind of busy, actually. I had to finish the last batch of cookies in a rush.”

The boy in the tree grinned, quite satisfied with himself, “But you were surprised to see me here, weren't you? Just a little?”

Marinette facepalmed, “As far as I know, you have a business meeting with new possible partners in hour and a half. I thought you were worried and needed some support. So, yes, I am surprised to see you up there. Why did you call me here, anyway?”

“Why, to get a good luck kiss from your sweet lips, of course,” the blond replied, making her scoff. “As for the meeting, worry not. I'm fully prepared!”

“You are sitting on a tree bench in your business suit,” she pointed out.

“But I have a lucky charm that will make everything go purrfect!” he retorted, taking something fluffy out of his pocket and holding it up for her to see.

Marinette squinted at the item, trying to make out just what that was.

“Rabbit paw,” Adrien explained cheerfully, “I bought it on ebay yesterday, and they delivered it this morning. It brings good luck, so nothing can go wrong today.” He spread his arms, balancing on the bench without support. It lasted for about five seconds before Adrien lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Marinette crouched, covering her face with a whimper. “I don't know whether to cry or to laugh right now,” she mumbled through her hands.

Adrien raised up, dusting off his pants. “The rabbit paw doesn't work,” he declared with a frown. “I wonder why.”

Marinette spread her fingers, peeking at him. His hair ruffled, ripped clothes, a dirt on his face. Thankfully, no visible bruises.

“You have slightly more than an hour left before the meeting,” she stated. “And it will probably take more than that for you to go home and get changed.” She rose up with a sigh.  “You can take a shower at my place. I'll prepare some clothes for you.”

He raised a hand to his nape shyly, “Thank you,” he said earnestly. “You are literally saving me right now.”

Marinette shook her head, turning around. Why did she have to fall for such a dork?

 

\------

 

Marinette was setting Adrien's hair, freshly washed and already dry.

“You need to stop this childish behavior,” she bid, adjusting styling gel on his bangs. “It won't do you any good.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I just wanted to test the charm.”

She rolled her eyes, “You could do it any other time, not before the business meeting. You are really lucky I have a business suit in your size.”

“Oh, about that,” he perked up, “it's really well made. I like it.”

Marinette hid her smile, turning away from him and shuffling through her drawer.

“As for the Lucky Charm,” she took out a chain of pendants from the drawer, “you can use mine. It works just fine.” Marinette turned back to him and slid the chain into his pocket.

While she went on checking the suit one last time, Adrien took the item out, admiring it.

“Thank you,” he whispered, bringing another smile to Marinette's lips. “I'll treasure it, I swear.”

The girl glanced out the window, noticing the car below.

“Your ride is here,” she bid. “And one more thing.”

Marinette rose on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. She pulled back a moment after with a sly smile.

“A good luck kiss,” she stated.

With a goofy grin, Adrien stepped forward, hugging her tightly.

“You are my Lucky Charm,” he murmured joyfully into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172890357733/adrinette-april-day-12-lucky-charm-takes-place)
> 
> [Next part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/33309576)


	12. Day 14. Confess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette confesses her feelings to Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent two whole days thinking of the idea.  
> And I ended up writing a prequel to my first story, [Talk this through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483612).  
> And I may have gone slightly overboard with this drabble, since it's roughly 1200 words long.  
> But, anyway, please, enjoy! :)

Marinette was driving herself crazy. Her mouth dry, her eyes wide. She was constantly biting her lower lip, her hands clenched into fists in her lap.

Madame Bustier was finishing the lecture, but the girl didn't hear a thing. Today was the day. Today she was going to confess to Adrien. Today she would either win everything she wanted or lose any chance to get that. She was ready either way.

The bell sounded too early. The girl whimpered, watching her classmates pack their bags. She needed to say something now, or else Adrien would leave, and she would lose the chance…

“Hey, Adrien, could I look up something in your notes, please?” Alya. A perfect friend as ever.

“Sure,” the blond bid, taking the notebook out of the bag and lingering in his seat, giving Marinette time to gather her own books and take a few calming breaths.

As soon as the classroom was empty, Alya closed the notebook with a clap, “Yup, now I totally get that part. Thank you, Adrien. Come on, Nino!” And she was off, dragging her bewildered boyfriend with her and leaving Adrien and Marinette alone in the classroom.

“Well,” Adrien shrugged, “I guess, she has something really important to do.”

“Yeah…” Marinette answered in a tight voice.

Adrien cocked his head. This was not the common behaviour for Marinette. She was cheerful, she was funny, a little clumsy and overall amazing. She used to be nervous earlier, sure, he remembered that. But she had become better with time. And now they were real friends. They were hanging out together a lot, having lunch together, going to movies together. And he hadn't seen her that nervous for the longest time.

Something was off.

“You… alright, Marinette?” he pried. “Can I help you with anything?”

She raised her big blue eyes to him, and he became instantly lost.

“Actually,” she began nervously, “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah?” he drawled, still staring at her.

“I… I lo… like…” she gulped. “Your shirt. I like your shirt. Who designed it, anyway?”

The blond blinked in confusion, frowning slightly.

“Thanks. It's my father's design. My favorite shirt, actually. I wear it every day.”

Marinette giggled with a grin too wide to seem natural. _Seriously? Shirt? You could at least praise his eyes!_ She shook her head, setting her lips into a determined line.

“That's not what I was going to say!” she bid in a firm tone. “It's not your shirt that I like!” She suddenly paled. “Not that I don't like your shirt! I obviously like it, since I really appreciate your father's designs! But what I wanted to say was…” she grabbed his shoulders, steadying herself. “I wanted to say, that I like _you_ ! Not your shirt, but _you_! I like you!”

She snapped her mouth shut, clasping a hand over it and staring at Adrien in horror.

The boy was staring back at her in a similar way. His mouth slightly open, his eyes wide and pleading.

He was looking in her bluebells, willing her to take those words back. To laugh, declare this to be a late April fool's joke. To say that he was her best friend, and she wanted it to stay like that.

He wished she could somehow unsay those words. Or that he could unhear them. Or he could ungo to school today, or unlive this whole day. Just to take things back like they used to be yesterday.

But he was here, and she had just said those words. And he had heard them. And now he needed to react to them. He needed to break her heart.

This beautiful girl, his precious friend. She would probably cry today because of him.

“Um… Marinette…” he began softly, and her heart sank. She didn't hear what he was saying. She somehow caught the words “flattered”, “friend”, “treasure” and “another girl”. She let out a shuddering breath and straightened up, plastering a smile over her lips.

“That's okay,” she smiled. “I hope we can still be friends regardless to what I just said. I really enjoy being friends with you.”

Adrien's face showed relief and hope, “Of course! I really enjoy being your friend too! Actually…”

“Oh, will you look at the time!” Marinette bid. “I gotta get going right now!” She picked up her bag and made her way to the door. “Bye, Adrien!” She smiled warmly to him and exited the classroom.

\------

Marinette was sitting in a locker room, well hidden from sight. She wasn’t crying. Instead, she was just starting apathetically right in front of her.

She didn't even hear male voices getting close, until the door was thrown open.

“What did you suppose me to do?” Adrien exclaimed, in an annoyed voice.

“To say yes, obviously!” Nino cried in exasperation. “To say you like her like I know you do! Like seriously, your are talking about her all the time! Marinette did this, Marinette did that! Marinette sign my album cover, please! Marinette is amazing! You obviously like her!”

“But I really don't,” Adrien objected in a quiet voice, opening his own locker. “There's someone else I love.”

“Ladybug doesn't count!” Nino exclaimed. “You can't seriously love a superhero, with who you've interacted, like, four times!”

Adrien closed his locker, hanging his bag over his shoulder tiredly.

“But I do love her,” he objected weakly.

“You should give up on that hopeless celebrity crush!” Nino yelled. “That is not going to happen! Go date Marinette, she is real!”

Adrien pursed his lips, exiting the locker room, closely followed by his friend. Both boys had failed to notice the girl.

Marinette slowly raised her head, a crooked smile on her lips.

So, Adrien was in love with Ladybug. That was not perfect. But she could work with that.

\------

Adrien was pacing in his room like a caged animal. Nino had been right, of course. He knew he liked Marinette. And he really wanted to date her. If not for his feelings towards Ladybug…

But she didn't feel the same, he knew it. Hadn't she said there was someone else? Didn't he know that those relationship was impossible?

Adrien kicked a chair, turning around and continuing his pacing.

Of not for Ladybug, he would be head over heels for Marinette. He knew that.

And he needed to decide now. He had to settle his own feelings.

But was there really that much to settle? He liked Marinette. He loved Ladybug.

But where Ladybug couldn't be with him, Marinette could. And dating Marinette didn't make him disloyal to the spotted heroine. He would still be her partner. He would still help and protect her. He would just be happy at the same time.

Now, the decision wasn't that hard to make. He wanted to love and be loved in return. He wanted to kiss the girl he loved, not admire from the distance.

He wanted to date Marinette.

He needed to talk to her.

The next day at school. He would do it.

Adrien exhaled contently. He had made up his mind. And he was really feeling lighter. He deserved to be happy. And he would be happy. He would be with Marinette.

Right this moment a knock came from his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel bad after that, you can read [Talk this through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483612). It actually has some comfort in the end.


	13. Day 15. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien questioning his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reveal week has started, and I'll try to give all kinds of reveals here!  
> This is the first one, and it takes place in a couple of days after [Day 5 (Comfort)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/32779311).

It's been seven months, three days, two hours and twenty seven minutes since Adrien had broken up with Ladybug. Not that he counted. He was dating another woman now and he… well, liked her. That is too day, she was important to him.

He never thought he would doubt the decision of dating Kagami. And yet, he was doing this right now.

After the day they went shopping with Marinette, he couldn't help but wonder. What if he was dating her instead? What if he hadn't friendzoned her all those years ago? And most important part, what if she actually was Ladybug?

He shuffled, readjusting himself on the roof. Plagg was munching on his cheese, getting ready to transform soon. They were sitting across from Marinette's home. He was having perfect sight of her balcony from here. Not that he was staring her, of course  This place was just as far as he could get after the latest akuma attack. His ring had been beeping like crazy, but he still hoped he could reach home in time. Ladybug didn't have even that. She had ducked into the nearest alley to recharge, while Chat took off in the direction of his house.

That's how he ended up here, on a roof across from Marinette's apartment, staring at her balcony. Adrien let out a long sigh. If he stopped stubbornly telling himself that it was quite comfortable here, on the roof, he would have to admit that he was waiting.

During the years of knowing both Ladybug and Marinette, he started to notice some similarities. Those didn't prove anything, sure, but he still hoped.

And the latest encounter with Marinette made this hope straighten. The way she talked about his previous girlfriend, the hint about the secret she had dropped, the desperation in her eyes… If he wanted to read between the lines, he would see love in there. Love and regret. And that left him wonder.

“Are we going to transform yet?” Plagg pried. “Or are we waiting for something?”

“Someone,” Adrien corrected. “I’m waiting for Ladybug to land on Marinette's balcony and detransform.” He turned to his kwami with a chuckle. “Stupid, isn't it?”

Plagg considered him briefly, “I thought you already had a girlfriend.”

Adrien opened his mouth to object, but closed it.

“You're right,” he sighed. “I probably need to break up with her. It's just not right, being in love with one girl, pining after another and date the third one.”

“Well, it's about time,” Plagg huffed. “I thought this was a bad idea from the beginning.”

The blond boy smiled to himself and stretched a finger to pat the black God between his ears. He should get going soon.

“Well,” he bid, stretching his arms, “we probably gotta…”

He stilled, when he heard an almost impalpable familiar sound. Swing. Tap-tap. Swing. Swing.

A moment later she came into sight, failing to notice him and heading to Marinette's balcony for real. Adrien gulped. There fact he had voiced his suspicions to his kwami didn't mean that he was actually ready to have them confirmed.

Meanwhile, Ladybug landed on the balcony and detransformed, leaving Marinette standing there in her PJ's. Instead of getting in, she lingered outside, talking to a floating red creature.

Adrien turned bright red, staring at her in awe. Thinking about it, now he actually knew, just who he had been kissing all that time. It was Marinette. It was Marinette all along.

Marinette, showing up at his window.

Marinette, kissing all the sense out of him.

Marinette, taking his upper shirt off and kissing his bare chest.

Marinette, standing…

Adrien cut those thoughts off, focusing on the girl before him instead, trying to come up with a plan of how to set things right with her. And right that moment Marinette raised her head, locking her eyes with him.

They stared at each other for eternity, until the girl shifted her eyes towards the feline creature in Adrien's lap. Who could easily pass for a regular cat if he didn't fly up and wave his paw at her.

Marinette paled, whimpered, and backed away into the safety of her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

“We have to go, Plagg,” Adrien bid, keeping his eyes on the balcony door. “Claws out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172955797803/adrinette-april-day-15-heartache-the-reveal-week)
> 
> [Next part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/33194958)


	14. Day 16. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ladybug gets captured. Pirate AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this idea a lot lately. But I simply don't have time to write for it. I will maybe continue it sometime, making it a multichapter fic. But not until the end of May.

Marinette was sitting in a room so small, she couldn't even probably stand here.

“Democracy,” she scowled. “Equal rights for everyone. Single rooms for every prisoner.” She huffed. “I would like to look, how you would fit in here, Monsieur Bourgeois.”

She pulled her knees to her chest, shivering slightly. Just… how did this even happen? How could she get captured that easily? Didn't she know that she should stay out of trouble on the shore? And yet…

She let out a frustrated groan. Not that she had even done anything. That was some other girl, dressed similar to her, and a bunch of other children, trying to rob a booth. But when the police arrived, they apparently forgot to bring justice with them and simply grabbed everyone who seemed suspicious. Which included her, obviously, since she was standing nearby and had yet to buy anything.

Marinette grit her teeth. She needed to get out. Her crew could get rather impatient without their captain, and if she didn't show up soon, there could be problems.

The young woman patted her boot, feeling a small yo-yo hidden down her shin. That item had saved her multiple times and was a highly underappreciated weapon.

Now just to figure out how it could be used to help her get back to her ship.

Marinette stilled, when she heard careful steps outside her cell. She needed to wait until they pass, before trying to unlock the door. The steps  stopped, and it all fell quiet. If her ears weren't deceiving her, the jailor was standing right in front of her cage.

The girl willed her heart to stop racing, getting ready to duck, leap and do anything she needed to defend herself. She wasn’t naive. She knew what could happen in jail, and she knew she was rather attractive. Marinette put a hand on her shin, her fingers circling the yo-yo and crouched low, holding her breath.

The door cracked open, revealing a pair of green worried eyes. The young woman frowned. He didn't look like a rapist.

“You okay?” he asked worriedly. “I'll get you out of here, follow me.”

Well… that was a nice surprise indeed. Considering, that someone from the crew must have bribed him or something, Marinette shrugged it off and followed the blond man.

Looking around warily, he locked the cage and hurried away, motioning for her to follow.

“I'm Adrien,” he bid.

“Marinette,” she answered, considering that the best way to finish the conversation.

But it seemed the blond was too nervous to keep silent.

“I've never done it before,” he continued in a hushed voice. “But I simply couldn't have left you there.”

_ Sure. He must have been payed a lot to take me out of here _ , she thought, rolling her eyes.

“I've been there,” he whispered. “You haven't done anything wrong, so it was pointless to take you here. But they just wouldn't listen to a newbie like me.” The bitterness in his tone caught her off guard. Could he possibly… just be nice enough to let out an innocent civilian?

They reached a small door, and the blond stopped.

“I'm sorry it took me so long to let you out, but I needed to make sure everyone were sleeping to come here.” He gave her a small smile. “You don't even seem like a robber.” He unlocked the door, letting her out. “You look too nice for that.”

Marinette stepped out, hesitantly. Was it really that easy? He just let her out without a fight? She never thought this was possible.

The girl turned back to him.

“Why are you doing this?” She pried.

He blinked in confusion, “Well, because I can? I mean, I really hated the idea of an innocent person…”

“No,” she interrupted, “why have you chosen this job?” She gestured to him. “Why are you a policeman? You don't really seem to be cut for this.”

“Oh…” he faltered. “Yeah. Well… The initial idea was bringing justice.” Marinette shook her head in amusement, and he hurried to continue. “I'm not actually a cinnamon roll, don't look at me like that. It's just… my mother was killed by pirates, and I wanted to do what I could to protect people.”

Marinette pursed her lips, “So, your mother was from the navy?”

Adrien brought his hand up to his nape, “Uh, no, actually. She was just a civilian.” He bit his lip to keep it still. “Her ship came across Ladybug. You've heard about it, I'm sure. And the whole crew was killed. Including my mother.”

Marinette's blood ran cold, her eyes frantically searching for similarities. Green eyes. Check. Blond hair. Check. Adrien looked up at her with a small smile, making her gasp, as the last piece of puzzle came to place. That smile. She remembered that smile.

Check.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered, staring at her feet in shock.

“Oh, you don't need to be,” he shrugged. “It wasn't your fault.”

Marinette's lips set in a firm line, she squared her shoulders, looking up at him, determination in her eyes.

“I told you my name was Marinette, but that wasn't quite accurate,” she stated sternly. “Captain Ladybug, at your service.” She locked eyes with him. “And I'm responsible for your mother's death.”

Adrien was staring at her in disbelief, emotions flickering across his face. Shock, horror, hurt, doubt, denial, realisation, regret, wrath. He bent his head, his eyes dark and slowly took out this sabre, talking a fighting stance.

Marinette was watching him gloomily, making no motion to attack. Only when he lunged at her, did she move, ducking to the side and taking out the yo-yo. She threw the item towards him, circling the crossguard, disarming the blond and throwing him off balance and to the ground.

“I'm not ready to die just yet,” she bid, standing tall over him. “But now that you actually saved my life, I owe you. Thank you.”

Adrien gritted his teeth, scowling at her.

“I don't need anything from you,” he spat, scrambling up and making another attempt of attacking her.

Marinette stepped aside gracefully, catching Adrien's arm and twisting it behind his back, sending him to the ground again and ending up with her knee pressed between his shoulder blades.

“I owe you,” she repeated, letting him go.

A moment later she vanished in the night, followed by a howl of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172993383363/adrinette-april-day-16-surprise-pirate-au).


	15. Day 18. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has lost his lady a year ago, when he sent his father to jail.  
> Ever since that day he dreamed of meeting her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of those times, when Ladybug and Chat Noir failed to reveal themselves after they defeated Hawkmoth. And lost the ability to transform after that.

It was pouring. All the people on the streets were closing up to this world, either wearing raincoats or hiding behind umbrellas from the crying sky.

It had been exactly a year since he had sent his own father to jail. It had been a year since Hawkmoth had been defeated. And it had been a year since he had lost the love of his life.

Kind of an anniversary it was today.

Now Adrien was working for his own fashion company that he had taken over after his father’s capture. And he hadn't heard from her since that day.

Ladybug had been his everything. Everything he had ever wanted. Everything he had ever had. Everything he had ever loved. And, as it turned out, everyone who had ever loved him back.

Having his whole life spent in the mansion with no one but his father and Nathalie to talk to, he was left in the worst kind of loneliness after they both were taken away. No one would want to get to know him now, since he was now known to be Hawkmoth's son.

Adrien let out a sigh, looking through his limo’s window. The city of Paris was celebrating the victory. Almost everyone was wearing either Ladybug or Chat Noir merch, and it was almost impossible to make out lone figures in this dappled crowd.

And then he saw it. A figure clad in black. Nothing special, but it stroke him like thunder.

“Stop the car!” he yelled, already opening the door, ready to run. He was out before the vehicle had fully stopped. Adrien scrambled to regain his balance, already on his way.

He could see her from here. A small figure, walking away from him. And she was holding herself just like… just like…

The figure turned the corner, making Adrien run faster. He was bumping into people, but he didn't care. It was all not important. What mattered to him, was the only woman in the whole Paris, who didn't have anything Ladybug-themed on her. Except for her pigtails that were waggling as she walked, peeking out from under her umbrella.

Adrien reached the corner and stopped short in his tracks, looking around frantically.

There she was. Black coat, black scarf, black hair in pigtails and a black umbrella. Nothing red and spotted. This had to be her.

In a matter of seconds Adrien reached the woman, catching her elbow. She turned around, startled, her muscles tense. Confusion flickered over her face.

“You're… Adrien Agreste, the son of…”

“My lady,” he breathed, interrupting her.

He held his breath, watching her pale, recognition dawning on her. He was dripping wet by this point, and his bangs were falling on his eyes just right.

This very moment a lightning stroke behind him, casting a shadow over his face, and she gasped, reaching a hand to touch him. Adrien leaned into her touch, closing his eyes with a content smile.

“You found me,” she murmured in awe. “How did you find me?”

Adrien grinned, opening his eyes. “It was pure chance, my lady. I noticed you in the street.” He raised his open hand to stroke her hair. “You're still wearing your pigtails.”

“I didn't want to change my hairstyle until we meet again,” she giggled.

“It worked,” he whispered, staring into her blue eyes. “Besides, you are probably the only person in Paris who doesn't wear anything superhero-themed today.”

“Oh, but that's not true,” the woman smiled. She unclasped her collar, taking out the pendant he had given her in their anniversary. A pendant, picturing a small black cat chasing a ladybug.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, throwing his head back to hide his tears. This was simply too much for him. He had almost given up on finding her. He hadn't smiled for a year. He had been holding it all inside him for a whole year. A whole year of complete loneliness. And now it was finally over.

Suddenly, the rain stopped, and warmth enveloped him. Adrien blinked and looked down at the tiny woman, embracing him, holding the umbrella over both of them. She hid her face in his chest, occasionally tightening her grip on him, as if confirming that he was still there.

He hugged her back, marveling the sensation of her warmth.

“May I ask you something?” he pried softly.

She pulled back slightly, beaming at him, “Anything, Chaton.”

He caressed her cheek tenderly, leaning in.

“What is your name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173065811493/adrinette-april-day-18-umbrella-it-was-pouring)


	16. Day 19. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are trapped with no way to transform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with anything better for today, so get a simple "we can't go hide and transform, so we're gonna fight as we are" situation.

“There're two more to the right,” Adrien bid, taking shelter behind the table once again.

“And three to the left,” Marinette finished, landing beside him.

Alya reached her camera up to take a shot of the minions searching for them, but her hand was instantly grabbed by Nino, who pulled her back.

“We need to run to safety somehow,” Marinette frowned. “How can we do that if there are so many of them?”

“Well, actually, I'm quite content with where I am right now,” Nino confessed, peeking around the table top. “I would prefer to stay here until it's all over.”

“Well, I'm not,” Adrien uttered. He still needed to transform somehow, and he couldn't do it in front of all of his friends for obvious reasons. “Has Ladybug arrived yet?”

Alya shook her head, scrolling through her phone, “Nah, and no Chat Noir either.”

Marinette let out a muffled groan, catching Adrien's attention. “I need to go,” she bid. “You can stay here and hide. I'll go find Ladybug.”

Adrien gaped at her. Two minions to the right, three to the left. That made it five of them. How could she possibly plan to get past all of them alone? Besides, it was him who needed to transform.

“You are not going alone,” he stated. “I'm going with you.”

Marinette turned to him perplexedly. Her lips twitched as if trying to say something, but she caught herself. “Yeah, okay,” she sighed. “Let's go together. We'll need some weapon though.

She looked around for something fitting. There was a broom lying nearby, but for some inexplicable reason, what caught her attention was not the broom. She reached out for a small frying pan instead. “Gotta keep it close,” she muttered, unclasping the strap from her bag and fixing one end on the pan’s handle and the other on her wrist. Adrien shrugged and took the broom handle.

“Wow, look like a power couple,” Nino chuckled. Both he and Alya were observing their actions in amusement. Marinette leveled them with a stern glare.

“You stay here,” she demanded and left their shelter. She rolled over to another table and straightened up. Adrien mirrored her action, holding a broom handle like a spade. “Well, wanna play, guys?” Marinette sing-songed, twirling the frying pan in a circle.

Adrien blinked in confusion, because who could have known that Marinette had that in her?  He didn't have time to contemplate it, though, since the girl had already jumped into action.

“I noticed something,” she bid after a minute or so. “See that one?” She nodded to a minion lying on the floor. “I hit him square in the middle of his forehead. I think they have a weak spot there.”

Adrien considered the scene. That actually might work. He rolled over to his left and bumped another one on the forehead with his stick. “Nice call, my lady,” he grinned, jumping up and taking another one down.

“Thanks, Chaton,” she retorted, throwing the pan out, towards the fourth one.

Adrien's brain stopped. Chaton? Granted, he also called her his lady… but… could that really be that easy?

Marinette turned to him in confusion.

“Everything alright, Adrien?”

The blond gulped, lunging forward.

“Watch out,” he yelled. Marinette jerked to the side, ducking under the minion's arm and hitting him with the pan. The man froze and fell limp onto the floor.

“Thanks for the safe,” the girl bid with a smirk, offering her fist. Adrien bumped it with a crooked smile.

“Anything for you, Bugaboo,” he whispered, watching her reaction from the corner of his eye.

She made a motion to roll her eyes, but stopped mid-action. Her eyes shot wide open, and she turned to him, gaping. Then bit her lip, frowning in confusion. A moment later her eyes went searching over his figure and stopped on his ring. She gasped, covering her mouth, then whined, covering her face.

“I blew it up, didn't I?” she mumbled mournfully.

“Well, if you ask me,” he grinned, “I'm quite content with how it turned out.”

She looked up at him with a smirk, “Oh, aren't you sweet. I'm trying to be mortified here, have some respect!”

Adrien's grin grew even wider. “Oh, sorry for that! By the way, when you are done, can we talk about that date I've been meaning to take you to for over a year now?”

Marinette rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head with a smile.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Nino bid in amusement from another side of the hall, “but weren't you going to hide somewhere safe?”

“Yeah, thanks, we'll get going now,” Marinette yelled and took off with Adrien hot on her heels.

“As for that date,” she bid, opening a door to a staircase, “I'd suggest discussing it after we defeat the akuma.”

Adrien's lips stretched into a grin again, a small ball of happiness settling in his chest.

“As you wish, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173089305258/adrinette-april-day-19-partners-therere-two)


	17. Day 20. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the reveal, and Adrien finally gets a chance to talk to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of that angsty thing. I couldn't wait until the post-reveal week. Needed to fix it right now.  
> First part - [Day 5. Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/32779311)  
> Second part - [Day 15. Heartache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/33055413)  
> I'm mostly sure there won't be more. But, well, things happen. :)

“Bye-bye, little butterfly!” Ladybug bid, turned around and hurried away without offering Chat a fist.

“Not this time,” he growled, taking out his staff and vaulting across the street, running in full speed.

Ever since the reveal Marinette had been avoiding him. She didn't let him inside her apartment, she didn't answer his phone calls, she didn't even respond to his persistent knocking on her balcony door.

It was getting to the point of ridiculousness, where he didn't know if she was that upset of him finding out her secret or him being Chat Noir.

This time though she had nowhere to run. Her earrings were beeping like crazy, and after a week of not seeing her, he would finally get his chance to talk.

Adrien managed to beat her to her balcony and dropped his transformation without worrying that someone would see him. It was two in the morning, so it was too dark outside. Adrien settled in the lounge chair and held his breath. Less than a minute later Ladybug landed on the balcony next to him and detransformed without noticing him. She let out a sigh, leaning on the balcony railings and hung her head down.

“You should talk to him at some point,” a tiny voice reasoned.

“I know Tikki,” the girl whined. “But… I need time, okay?”

“How much time precisely?” Adrien voiced, causing her to screech and jump backwards to another side of the balcony. “It's been a week, Marinette, and I'm getting kind of desperate.”

She let out a long sigh, sliding to the floor. “I guess, it can't be helped then,” she muttered, looking away.

“No, I'm afraid, it can't,” he bid coldly.

The young woman ran a hand through her hair, trying to regain her composure.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered. “When I saw you on that roof, I was terrified and… embarrassed. And I needed to come to terms with the fact you knew now.”

Adrien ran a hand over his face.

“Look, Marinette, I know it's not safe to know. And I know that this is dangerous. But it already happened, and we know now. We have to deal with that.”

“Oh, I know that much,” she huffed. “And it can't be helped. But there are other issues with the reveal, you know?”

The blond frowned in confusion, “No, I'm mostly sure I don't.”

The woman threw her hands up in exasperation.

“Come on! We've been dating for two years! And been best friends for three years! And I'm embarrassed to no end that I took the easy way and used my alter ego to approach you instead of trying to win you over as Marinette! Because… it was low, you know? Everyone likes Ladybug, so that was kinda safe coming to you as her. ‘Hey, Adrien, I like you, let's kiss now’,” she imitated, “who would say ‘No’ to a superheroine anyway?”

She snapped her mouth shut, breathing heavily. Adrien was staring at her with wide eyes.

“You… really see it that way?”

Marinette turned to him with teary eyes, “I don't know how to see this! Now I know that you loved Ladybug because you were Chat Noir, but that time I assumed… and it was so wrong of me… I just didn't know how to look you in the eyes!”

She whimpered, causing him rise from the lounge and close the distance between them. The blond stood on his knees in front of her, wiping her tears.

“How about we forget about that and focus on the future?” he whispered.

Marinette shook her head stubbornly, “There's no future. You're dating Kagami now.”

Adrien flinched sightly. “Um… well… about that... we broke up.”

The blue eyes shot up to his. “Really? Why? When?”

The blond brought a hand to his nape, “Well, about a week ago.”

“Oh, after you found out I was Ladybug?” she uttered flatly.

“Technically, yes,” he confessed, “but I got the intention before I knew it.”

“Confirmed,” came Plagg’s voice from behind the plants.

“Hush, Plagg. Sorry for that, kids, you go on!” the tiny voice interfered.

Marinette hiccuped, looking up at him and covered her mouth in mortification.

Adrien chuckled. “You know, it hasn't been that big of a surprise that you are Ladybug. I've actually started to notice similarities a while ago.”

“You did?” she frowned in confusion.

“Of course,” he reassured hoarsely, caressing her cheek. “Your are everything I've ever loved in Ladybug. You are beautiful, gentle, sweet, kind, creative, brave and thoughtful. I just regret that it took me that much time and a scarf to realise.”

He was an inch away by this point, his eyes shifting between her eyes and her lips. But that last phrase caught her attention. She put a finger on his nose and pushed him away slightly.

“A scarf?” she pried.

He grinned. “Yeah, the scarf I got for my birthday during my first year at school.”

She frowned, still holding a finger on his nose. “Oh, the scarf your father gave…”

“No,” he interrupted, “the scarf you knitted for my birthday, and then didn't amend my delusion to make me feel better.”

She bit her lip, looking at him warily. The blond rolled his eyes.

“I found your signature and talked to Alya, Princess. There's no need denying it. Now will you be so kind and take your beautiful finger away from my nose so I can finally kiss you?”

Marinette eeped and shook her head, causing Adrien to chuckle. He gently took her hand in his, prying it away from his face and leaned forward again, claiming her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173130173473/adrinette-april-day-20-scarf-takes-place-after)


	18. Day 21. Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette notices some weird tendencies in a boy her family had unintentionally adopted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mer AU. I've never thought I would write in this AU, and, honestly, I'm not even sure if this drabble is good, so I'll just leave it here.
> 
> I used the mer design by imthepinchlord, ["The Ladybug and The Mer"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852984/chapters/29351718). That's a great story, by the way. And I strongly recommend you to read it. :)

He was weird.

To begin with, when she had found him on the shore, he insisted he had fallen a victim to a storm. But the sea had been calm for over two weeks, and he looked too good for a person, who had been drifting without food or water for that long.

On top of that, he couldn't even name a ship he had been sailing, neither a point of destination. After two hours of persistent questions he confessed that he had lost his memory.

Another weird thing was that when Marinette had found him, he was completely naked. From the word ‘totally’. Like, he had no piece of clothes on him at all. Man, that had been really embarrassing.

But if Marinette put it all aside and assumed that this strange blond boy, called Adrien had really been caught up in a non-existent storm, which robbed him of all of his clothes, there still were things she couldn't possibly explain. Like, the urge to get undressed. Thankfully, they were able to fix it on the first day, explaining that such things were strictly forbidden in a civilized society. But that first day had been a torture.

“You d-don't g-go naked outside the house,” Marinette bid, blushing profusely and dragging him back inside the house.

“So... I can stay naked inside?” he clarified.

“No!” she cried. “You are not staying naked in the house!”

“But how do I go to the bathroom then?” he asked, clearly confused. “It'll all get wet.”

“When you… Oh God!” she let out a groan, covering her face in mortification. “Dad, come here, explain it to him!”

He was like a toddler in social experience. And yet, he was somehow endearing. Really kind and lovable. He quickly gained a soft spot in the hearts of her family.

Marinette was living with her parents in a stand-alone house not far from the village. Her father was a fisherman, and her mother cooked and dry-salted fish that he brought.

Which also confused Adrien at first. He even tried to convince Marinette's mother that raw fish was the best food. He gave in rather quickly though, and, seemingly, even grew to like baked food.

Tonight, Marinette wasn’t sleeping well. She was shuffling in her bed constantly, trying to gain some sleep. Finally, she gave up and went to the kitchen to drink some water.

That's when she heard it. The front door opening with a creak. Picked, she peeked out of the kitchen just in time to see Adrien slipping out. The girl frowned. Why would he do it? Everyone knows that it was dangerous going out at night. Some people said that at night mers came out to feast on lone bypassers.

Then again, Adrien might not know it.

Marinette pursed her lips, took a kitchen knife just in case she would have to defend herself and the oblivious blond, and slipped  outside as well, hurrying after him.

She could make out his figure on the shore from here, but Marinette knew better than to call him aloud. She quickened her pace, looking about warily.

She got so focused on reaching him safely, that she totally missed the moment when he got undressed and stepped into the see. So, when Marinette finally reached the place, where Adrien had once stood, couldn't find him. Instead, there was a monster in the waters, standing in its full height, basking in the moonlight.

Marinette's breath hitched. Her eyes scanned the figure in alarm. It was tall, inhumanly tall. Its blond hair were reflecting the moonlight, giving an impression of halo around its head. Its finned ears were spread wide, catching the light of the full moon like locators. His shoulders looked quite human, but the lower part of its body was all black. By the way its skin was glistening, Marinette assumed that those were black scales covering it.

_ A mer _ , sounded in her head.

Marinette had heard of mers, and those were scary tales. Mers were murders. They were killing people just for fun. It was bad, very bad to come across a mer.

Marinette stumbled backwards, tripping and falling to the ground. The mer turned its head, focusing its slit pupils on her. It gasped, opening its mouth and revealing shark like teeth.

The girl couldn't take it anymore. She screamed.

“No no no, Marinette, don't scream, please!” Adrien's voice sounded, causing her open her eyes, desperately scanning the shore for the blond boy. She found none.

The girl looked up and was met with big eyes with thin pupils hovering above her. She screamed again, taking out her knife and waving it frantically in front of her, trying to scare off the monster. That startled the creature, causing it lean away from her, trying to catch her hand and not scratch her with its claws.

“Marinette, calm down, I beg you!” Adrien’s voice pleaded, making her freeze. She recalled hearing something about mers and voices. What it was?..

“Did you eat Adrien?” she demanded.

The mer seemed taken aback with this question, “Wh-what?” he stammered out. “No, I…”

“Then you better give him back, you!..” She held up the kitchen knife, demonstrating her determination, though her heart was hammering against her ribcage like crazy.

The mer blinked at the knife, crossing his eyes, then sighed.

“Marinette, it's me,” he stated soothingly.

“I can see it,” she bid sharply. “Where's Adrien?”

The monster chuckled.

“No, you didn't get it. It's me.” He closed his eyes, and his finned ears started to change shape, turning into human ones. At the same time scales covering his lower body began to fade, revealing human skin. He opened his eyes with normal human pupils and smiled shyly.

“I'm sorry to deceive you,” he uttered, “but after my mother's death I was left alone and other mermaids banished me out of the village. No one wants to deal with a black mermaid.” He pursed his lips. “My father was human and I wanted to seek a family on the land… You know the rest. It's me, I swear.”

Marinette’s head was spinning. That was too much to take in, so she decided to think about it tomorrow, just accepting the explanation for now.

“So, are not going to kill my entire family?” she clarified.

The blond’s eyes shot wide open. “What? No! I would never do such a thing,” he reassured.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay, I guess I'll have to just deal with that,” she muttered. “Don't tell Maman and Papa. They'll freak out.”

The boy smiled at her warmly.

“Thank you, Marinette. For accepting me. And for hearing me out even if you usually get really embarrassed when you see me naked.”

That made Marinette wonder. She shifted her gaze downwards and confirmed that, indeed, he wasn't wearing anything. Again.

The girl whimpered and covered her blushed face.

“Could you please get dressed,” she mumbled in an uneven voice. This was getting too much for her.

Adrien laughed airily, shaking his head in amusement. “Sorry, I need to stay in the sea a bit longer so I can maintain my transformation tomorrow,” he murmured.

Marinette peeked through her fingers, watching as his ears grew bigger again, his lower body got covered with black scales and his legs lengthened, turning into a tail. She slumped and lowered her hands from her face. The kind and gentle boy she considered her best friend had just transformed into one of the deadliest creatures in the world and was crawling into the water.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

She definitely needed time to get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173165109268/adrinette-april-day-21-tendencies-he-was-weird)


	19. Day 24. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien bets he can play the piano better than Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after [Day 12 (Lucky Charm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/33000723).  
> Am I writing too many kisses lately? Well, I possibly am. But I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Wanna write kisses. Sorry. :3

The invitation was unexpected.

Well,  _ Marinette _ hadn't expected to receive an invitation to a symphony concert. Adrien, on his part, was just keeping it secret from her to make a surprise.

“I don't get, why you're so excited?” Marinette frowned, watching her dorky (and ridiculously attractive) friend try to balance himself on her balcony railings. “You are not a classic music kind of guy.”

“Oh?” The blond model raised his brow, clutching the beam. “What kind of guy am I then?”

“I don't know?” Marinette shrugged. “A hard rock type, maybe?” She contemplated him. “Nah, I can't imagine you playing any kind of musical instrument at all.”

A dangerous gleam appeared in Adrien's eyes, “Oh? Would you bet it?”

Marinette shrugged, “Not really. But I would be really surprised if you did.”

The blond bit his lip. If he played this just right, he would get this girl for real.

“What about you, Princess?” he pried. “Have you mastered any kind of musical instrument?” At Marinette's uncertain shrug, he pushed further. “You can tell me, my lady. What is it? A guitar? A violin? A flute, maybe?”

The young woman rolled her eyes, “A piano, actually. I used to take lessons for a while.”

Adrien hid his smile, “Oh, piano is not that hard to master. It's probably a lot like playing video games. You just need to move your fingers fast enough.” He wiggled his fingers to prove the point.

Marinette chuckled. “This is not that easy, Adrien. You do need to move your fingers really fast, but it's not that easy to learn how to do it. Believe me, I know. And I strongly doubt that you are able to actually master the piano. You don't have patience for that. It's like your constant puns and flirting. You like the process, but you aren't serious enough for actual relationship.”

Adrien turned to her fully. “I have a bet,” he declared. “I'll be able to beat you up playing the piano in only a week.”

The young woman frowned. “Like I said, it's not that easy.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” he retorted. “If you win, I won't use cat puns in a month.”

“Cat puns?” she smirked. “What about all kinds of puns?”

Adrien cheered internally, but didn't let it show. “Oh, that's too cruel, Princess!” he whined. “Let me at least have hamster puns!”

“No puns at all. For a whole month,” she cut him sternly. The blond sighed in defeat.

“Fine, I'll take it.” He raised his eyes to hers, staring at her intensely. “Now if  _ you _ lose, I want you to kiss me.”

“Huh?” Marinette bid in confusion. “It doesn't seem fair. I've already kissed you.”

He leaned in. “I don't mean a friendly peck on the lips here. I want a real, passionate, mind-blowing, toe-curling kiss. I want you to make my head spin and my heart race, Princess.”

Marinette gulped. Well, she was still sure that he couldn't possibly master the piano in such short amount of time, but that was really intense.

“Fine,” she answered, her throat suddenly dry. “We'll see in a week.”

\------

Marinette couldn't believe neither her eyes, not her ears. After the bet had been sealed, she had actually spent a week refreshing and improving her skills, just to be sure. The song she had chosen wasn't really hard, she had learned it back in the middle school, so playing it in front of the blond guy had made her actually really proud of herself. But now…

Now that it was Adrien's turn to perform, she was feeling a blush creep up her neck. He had tricked her! He couldn't possibly have learned how to play the piano in just a week. Not like this. Because right now, he was playing like an angel. Or, more precisely, like a man who had been studying piano all his life.

Adrien finished, and Marinette hid her burning face in her hands. That was too much. She was screwed.

“So, Princess,” he purred, coming up to her and leaning down, “do we have a winner or do you want to repeat this in public?”

Marinette dropped her hands from her face and glared at him with full force. “You tricked me,” she declared.

“I never said I didn't  _ know _ how to play the piano,” he grinned. “It was all your assumption.”

Oh, how she wanted to wipe that impish grin off his face. She scowled and reached her hands to grab his collar and bring him down to her lips. 

Adrien gasped, losing his balance, and Marinette grinned. Served him right. She bent her head up, sucking on his upper lip. The blond let out a soft moan, and the young woman grinned again. She trailed his mouth with her tongue, making him open it.

Adrien finally regained some composure, gripped her waist and twirled around, making her sit on top of him.

“Eager, aren't we?” he teased.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she grumbled, looking down at him.

“Oh, but I'm quite sure it's you who needs to kiss me, Princess, since you are the one who lost.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, but complied, taking his breath away once again. They pulled apart eventually, but Adrien wasn’t ready to let go of her yet, holding her tightly in his lap.

“Just so you know,” he murmured, “when I talk about dating, I'm just as serious, as while playing the piano.”

Marinette raised her wide blue eyes to his, still breathing heavily.

“Say, Princess,” he breathed, “want to be my girlfriend?”

Her lips stretched into a grin.

“You dumb man, do you even need to ask,” she whispered and leaned down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173263501738/adrinette-april-day-24-piano-takes-place-after).
> 
> [Next part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/33331701)


	20. Day 25. Sneaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien just wants to see his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after [Day 24, Piano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/33309576).

Adrien was ecstatic. Just yesterday he finally managed to make the girl he loved his girlfriend. And he couldn't get enough of her now.

True, that piano trick had been kinda dirty, but how else could he convince her he was serious enough?

Today, he had been really busy for the whole day. And now that it was past seven, Adrien was getting extremely Marinette deprived. He needed to fix it soon. He was going out tonight.

He had already faked terrible headache and called it a night early just to make sure no one would come and check on him. Not that someone would, but it never hurt to be extra cautious. He had picked the finest clothes that he could be sure won't get ripped while climbing the fence. And he got a rope. Because, you know, it would be rather stupid to climb out of the window without a rope.

Adrien fixed its upper end on his bed leg, made sure it reached the ground outside and went to the mirror to make sure he looked stunning once more.

After he was pawsitive (you got that? Paw-sitive! Adrien grinned to himself) that he was swoon-worthy, he actually came to the window, biting his lip. Should he let Marinette know he was going out tonight? Should he find out where she was right now? Should he at least contact her?

He checked his phone. The last message was sent three hours ago. Adrien squared his shoulders, slipping his phone into the pocket. He'll just go to her place, and then think from there.

He dropped down, gripping his window sill and circling the rope with his thighs. And sliding down.

Except, there was nowhere to slide. His legs were reaching some surface. What the?.. Adrien moved his right leg, tapping something that was blocking his way down, trying to make out the shape.

“If you kick me once more, I swear, I'll bite you,” came Marinette's irritated voice.

Adrien shrieked and pulled himself up onto the window, then turned around and reached down, helping his girlfriend up as well.

“What are you doing here?” He whisper-yelled.

Marinette raised her eyebrow. “Why, can't a girlfriend come anf visit her Prince in the tower?” she challenged.

“I'm not a prince in a tower,” he pouted. “And I was just about to go and visit you myself.”

“I'm glad we're thinking the same way,” she purred, leaning down to kiss him. Adrien returned the gesture with a smile.

“But seriously,” he interrupted. “How did you get into the yard?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “The main question is why you, Adrien Agreste, an actual adult, still need your father's permission to leave the house?”

Adrien gaped at her, “I don't need a permission!” he exclaimed, offended.

“Or really?” She smirked. “If that was so, you would just use the front door like normal people.”

Adrien opened his mouth to object, but closed it in contemplation. “Actually, you are right,” he drawled. “I didn't even try talking to him. Guess, I'm just doing it out of habit.”

He turned to her, “Well, I think that time for the talk has arrived.”

Marinette nodded, satisfied. She jumped off the window sill and turned to him, cocking out her hip.

“So,” she purred, “I've been extremely Adrien deprived for the whole day. It seems almost like I don't have a boyfriend at all.” She sauntered up to him and brought a hand up to scratch him under the chin. “Now tell me, hot stuff what do you want to do tonight?”

Adrien gulped. “I have a couple of ideas,” he croaked.

At this moment the door was thrown open and Gabriel Agreste himself stumbled inside, completely tangled up with… yup, that was Nathalie. His dad was making out with Nathalie. In Adrien's room. After Adrien himself had told them he had a headache.

Adrien shifted his gaze to his equally dumbfounded girlfriend. And finally decided to clear his throat.

The two shameless adults jerked away from each other, staring at him in shock.

“A-Adrien?” Nathalie stammered. “Why are you still here?”

“What do you… that's my room!” the blond bid, scandalized.

“Yes, but the sensors on your window…” Nathalie objected. “They worked! I thought you went out already!” She looked around frantically, taking in the opened window, the hanging rope and the gaping Marinette.

“It seems you were mistaken, Nathalie,” Gabriel bid cooly. “He wasn’t sneaking out. He was actually letting someone in.”

“Oh, I see,” Nathalie nodded, regaining her composure. “I'm sorry, sir. That won't happen again.”

Adrien let out a muffled scream. “Really now?” He demanded. “You've come to my room to make out here just because you assumed that I would sneak out?”

“Well, since that's what you usually do after faking headache,” his father shrugged.

“And what if I had an actual headache?”

“That's what the sensors on your window are for,” Nathalie explained calmly. “They sense movement.” She coughed awkwardly. “Protection against theft.”

Adrien gaped at them. “And why come to my room at all?!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “You know what, I don't want to know.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You go back to what you've been doing and I'll go have a date with my girlfriend.” He grabbed his still frozen girlfriend and marched towards the door, stopping in the doorway. “I won't be home until morning. Make sure to change the sheets when you are done,” he bid over his shoulder.

When they were already out of the mansion, Marinette finally spoke up.

“What… just happened?” she wondered.

“Well, it seems I won't have to sneak out from now on,” Adrien grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173289419623/adrienette-april-day-25-sneaking-out-takes-place)


	21. Day 26. Picnic in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a surprise prepared for his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filling story for my ["I will follow you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839657/chapters/31829103). The AU, where Ladybug had been released far before Chat Noir, while Adrien was staying in China.  
> Please, enjoy! :))

“Okay, what's with the secrecy?” Marinette grumbled, following her overexcited boyfriend along the steps.

“Oh, you'll see soon enough, bugaboo!” he grinned, stopping in front of the trap door leading to the roof. “Now, close your eyes!” he bid festively. The girl complied with a roll of her eyes. There blond waved his hand in front of her face to make sure her eyes were closed, nodded in satisfaction and pushed the trap door.

The trap door didn't move.

He pushed once more, but the door stayed adamant.

Adrien caught a slight smirk on Marinette's lips. “Got a problem, hot stuff?” she asked, her eyes still closed.

Adrien came up to the window and peeked outside, contemplating the distance to the roof. “Yeah,” he sighed, “could you give me a lift, please?”

Marinette giggled and cracked one eye open. “Oh, I can. But I'll have to open my eyes for that.”

“It can't be helped,” he shrugged. “Just… try to be just a little surprised, okay?”

The girl shook her head in amusement. “Anything for you, honey. Spots on!”

The ride was short, and Marinette dropped her transformation as soon as they touched the roof, gawking at the full picnic set. A picnic basket, a blanket, some water bottles…

“How did you get this all here?” she wondered. “This seems kind of impossible since the trap door is closed.”

“Do you like it?” the blond pried eagerly.

The girl beamed at him, “I love it! This is a wonderful surprise indeed!”

“Um… about that,” the blond drawled, looking at her somewhat sheepishly. “This isn't the surprise I was talking about. This is just a picnic set.”

Marinette frowned. “But I thought you said…” she faltered. “Wait, there's more?”

Adrien reached a hand to his nape.

“Do you remember how I said that I wanted to help you as Ladybug?”

She glanced at him, hugging herself tiredly. “Like I said before, Adrien. You're a civilian. You can't do that. Besides, I'll get a partner soon enough. The superhero one, who would really be able to help us during the battles. I'll just have to wait a little more.”

Adrien pursed his lips, eyeing her warily. Then nodded to himself and took a nervous breath.

“Marinette,” he said softly, “meet Plagg.”

He opened his shirt pocket, revealing a tiny black kitten with a too big head. Tikki shot up, hovering in front of the creature, staring at it in disbelief.

“Wow, he… he is adorable,” Marinette muttered in confusion.

“Plagg!” Tikki exclaimed, interrupting her and dove down to hug the kitten.

“Hush, Tikki,” the kitten grumbled in a quite unkitten voice. “I need to say she's beautiful as the sun and then I'll get two wheels off Camembert for that.” He glanced up at the blond, who was blushing profusely for some reason. “Does it count or do I need to repeat it?”

Adrien shook his head wordlessly, waving the cat off. It got out of the pocket and dove behind the chimney, followed by Tikki.

“That… that was a kwami,” Marinette stated.

The blond nodded, watching her carefully. The girl raised her head.

“Why do you have a kwami?” she asked in a wavering voice.

“Well, yesterday, after I came home, there was a box on my desk…” He peered at her from under his lashes. “Plagg inducted me into the whole secrecy principle, but I still wanted to let you know. So, um… surprise?” The blond shrugged somewhat hesitantly.

“That's a surprise indeed,” the girl whispered, looking up at him in wonder.

Adrien chewed on his lower lip. “Sorry. I'm too nervous to read you properly right now. So could you specify, please, a good surprise or a bad surprise?”

“Are you kidding me?” Marinette chuckled. “Of course it's a good surprise! More than good! A perfect surprise! Absolutely the best surprise ever!”

In just a moment she was embracing him, nuzzling his neck. “I'm so happy that it's you! I was so worried about who would be my partner!”

Adrien was smiling softly into her hair, listening to her rambling. A warm feeling settled in his chest, something big, airy and vibrating that was threatening to break to the surface.

“I love you so much, Princess,” he breathed.

She raised her head and beamed at him. “I love you too.” She brought up a finger to poke his nose and added with a soft giggle, “Minou.”

Tikki let out a content sigh, watching the kids from the top of the chimney. Plagg turned his head to his other half with a smirk.

“Shouldn't you lecture me now on how dangerous it was to reveal my boy?”

“Nah, they'll be alright,” she chirped, leaning on his side with a content smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173341767528/adrinette-april-day-26-picnic-in-paris-this-is-a).


	22. Day 28. Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien attends a superhero festival, keeping it secret from his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, time is catching up on me. I'm getting the last couple of days slow. I'll try to finish it in time though.

“Aand, done!” Marinette declared with a giggle. She observed Adrien critically. “Are you sure, you don't want to dye your hair?”

“Absolutely sure,” he stated firmly, turning to the mirror. “Woah, Princess, you totally outdid yourself here!”

“I know, right?” the girl nodded proudly. You look just like a superhero, Chaton!” She giggled again, making the blond chuckle.

She was wearing the Rena Rouge costume, and her eyes were sparkling mischievously from under the mask. “I still think you need at least to wear a wig,” she bid.

“I do not,” the blond retorted, readjusting the backpack in a shape of a turtle shell on his shoulders. “That would look weird.”

“But what if you get recognised,” she objected stubbornly. “As far as I know, your father is sure you are studying for the project today. And,” she emphasised her words, pointing a finger at him, “he personally forbid you to attend this festival.”

Adrien huffed through his nose. “Fine. Let's try a wig.”

Fifteen minutes later they descended the stairs to find Alya dressed in a Ladybug costume and Nino, dressed as Chat Noir, seated at the table with a plate full of pastries.

“Didn't you just have lunch together?” Marinette smirked.

The pair turned to them, grinning and did a double take upon seeing them. They turned to stare at each other and then at their friends again.

“Wow…” Nino drawled. “This looks really realistic.”

“Have you been spying on the heroes, Marinette?” Alya wondered, getting up to inspect the fox fake suit.

“Ah, well, haha,” the girl stammered, “just, you know, some really accurate high quality videos on the ladyblog!”

Alya narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Really? Because I don't remember posting any high quality videos of Rena Rouge.”

Marinette paled, “Um… must be another site then.”

“Should we get going?” Adrien interrupted, hurrying to change the subject.

“Yeah, that's right, bro,” Nino grinned. “You'll rock them all. By the way, is your hair dyed?”

Adrien pursed his lips, “Why is everyone assuming that I would do that? It's a wig!”

“Oh, yeah, cool!..”

The friends exited the bakery with Alya still squinting suspiciously at Marinette. The ride to the superhero festival didn't take them long, and soon they were surrounded by people, wearing costumes.

Alya got lost instantly, followed by Nino. Marinette looked around her with mixed feelings. Sure, it was flattering to see three quarters of people dressed as Ladybug. But on the other hand, she was feeling a strong urge to come and lecture each one of them how all of Ladybug's partners were just as important. She sighed and settled for a distraction.

“So, where did you want to go?” she pried, turning to the blond… who was currently brunet.

He squinted from behind his goggles, “Well, I did have a couple of events I wanted to attend, but they all start much later, so… relatively free.”

There were footsteps, and the duo turned their heads to see a bunch of fangirls circling them, squealing slightly. Adrien paled. He did put on this costume to disguise himself. He even put a wig on! Did they notice it was a wig? Did his hair stick out? Maybe, he should dye his hair indeed? Why was he even thinking about doing it again?

“Wow, your costumes are so accurate!” One of the girls voiced. “How did you even gain it?’

“Oh!” Marinette exclaimed. “Those were all pictures from the ladyblog! Be sure to subscribe!”

Adrien relaxed a little, but tensed immediately when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and was met with Wayhem. His heart sank.

“Dude!” the brunette declared cheerfully. “Can I take a selfie with you? Your costume is perfect! I'm a huge fan, by the way!”

Adrien gulped. So, he hasn't been recognised. He nodded stiffly.

“Carapace is so cool!” Wayhem ranted, while taking a shot. “He's so strong! And cool! As soon as I saw him, I told myself that he was a great superhero!”

“Oh, um,” Adrien stepped away. He needed to say something to send the eager guy away before he could figure him out. Because he knew from experience, that Wayhem was hard to get away from. “Is it… Adrien Agreste?” he bid hesitantly.

All the heads shot towards him, including his girlfriend's.

“Where?” The boy beside him demanded.

“Oh, over there! He just ducked into that corridor!”

With a light squeal, the crowd left them and followed the imaginary model.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief.

“That was a nice one,” Marinette giggled, coming up to him. “Now they'll stay occupied for the rest of the evening.”

“Yeah,” Adrien grinned. “Who would think that I'll rock in this costume enough to attract more fans!”

“Well,” the girl smirked, “you really leave an impression of a superhero. Tall, muscular and all.” She stepped closer and added in a raspy voice, “Monsieur Carapace.”

Adrien grinned, thrilled. “Oh? Wouldn't you like to get a superhero boyfriend?” He lowered his voice. “Rena Rouge?”

Marinette giggled and trailed a finger down his chest, making his breath hitch. “Oh, I would be extremely happy to get one!”

“Where is he? Where is Adrien Agreste? Have you seen Adrien Agreste?” sounded from nearby. Adrien flinched, looking around frantically.

“On the other thought, that might be not the best place to flirt,” he bid, pursing his lips.

The girl rolled her eyes. “You caused it yourself, you know?”

Adrien raised a hand to his nape sheepishly, “I know, I panicked.”

“Oh, I have an idea,” Marinette smirked. “Do you want to go hide in a janitor closet and make out for half an hour before those events start?”

Adrien grinned in relief, “Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173410617068/adrinette-april-day-28-disguises-aand-done).


	23. Day 29/30. The wall/Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is crushing on Marinette, and can't let out a single full sentence in her presence. But he really wants to know why she is having a wall, file covered with pictures of him. Well, Chat Noir him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me long enough, but I've been really struggling with these two last prompts.  
> I took The Puppeteer as a basis, and switched the crush. So... Please, enjoy! :)

Chat Noir flied into the room, following Lady Wifi, eager to get the dolls ahead of her. A glimpse of black caught his attention though, making him freeze and turn his head to Marinette's wall. It was full of pictures. _His_ pictures. Marinette had a wall of Chat Noir pictures in her room. Just… what could that mean?

\------

Adrien squared his shoulders, walking into the locker room. He could do that. He spent the whole night thinking of what that wall could mean, and he would drive himself crazy if he didn't find out at least something.

Besides, what was that hard talking to a girl? Like, he was taking to Chloé all the time, and it didn't get him flustered at all.

Granted, he didn't have problems talking to girls in general. Only talking to _the_ girl. One particular girl, to be precise. The one with blue eyes and a miraculous smile.

“Come on, Alya, that couldn't be so bad!”

Yup, that one.

Adrien ducked behind the locker raw and held his breath. He could do this. He could talk to her. Just open his mouth and let out some sounds. He was a literal superhero. Fearless and fierce. He could do the talking.

The blond gritted his teeth and stepped out. Now it would be really awkward to run back to safety. They had already seen him.

“Oh, Adrien, hi!” Alya greeted. Marinette also turned around and beamed at him.

Adrien got instantly blinded, but he was resolute to finish his goal.

“Oh, hi, Alya!” Good, now one more. “Hi, Marinette, oh!” Almost.

Alya looked between them and grabbed her bag with a chuckle. “I'm going to class,” she stated.

“Wait, Alya, I haven't gotten my books yet!” the young designer called.

“Oh, don't worry, you can walk with Adrien,” the gingerhead waved off, already closing the door. Marinette stayed frozen in confusion for a couple of moments, then turned to Adrien, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry,” she shrugged. “I have no idea what’s gotten into her. You don't need to wait for me if you're in a hurry.”

“Oh, problem no! Wanna I!” He slammed himself on the forehead.

Marinette chuckled. “Alright, if you say so.”

She turned around and walked towards her locker, followed by Adrien.

Okay, it was fine. It was easy.

“Hey, so… I saw you with Chat Noir at the metro station yesterday,” he bid, trying to sound nonchalant. Also, bravo, a full sentence! “Um… what do you think of him?” Adrien cringed at how forced it sounded, watching Marinette's reaction.

The girl before him stiffened. “Ah, well, yeah. We were at the same place together,” she drawled. “Not that we were actually together, I mean! Just he was there and I was there. So we were there at the same time, but kinda… separately, you know?”

Adrien blinked in surprise. Was she… blushing?

“Well…” he started slowly. “He is a good superhero, isn't he?”

Marinette twirled to him, her lips pursed, her eyes impossibly wide. “Mhm,” she nodded. “Totally a great superhero.” She fell silent, but then suddenly paled and continued. “Not that I have some special kind of attraction to him, of course! H-he just is… you know… great. Really, really great.” She covered her face with her hands, which was completely red by this point.

A slow smirk spread over Adrien's lips. Now, that was new. “Oh? Seems like someone's having a crush,” he teased. Really? He was teasing her! And that sounded smooth! Hurray!

Marinette dropped her hands, staring at him in mortification. “What? No! No way! It's not like I'm actually crushing on him! That's not like that!”

Adrien's smirk turned into a shit-eating grin. “Uhuh,” he purred, “I believe you. It's not like you have a wall fully covered with his photos, right?”

The girl whimpered. Then covered her face again. Then crouched and hid her head into her knees for good measure.

And Adrien laughed. Really laughed, like he had never allowed himself to do in her presence.

“Relax, Princess,” he breathed. “I'm not gonna tell anyone.”

She rose her head a little, peering up at him. “You promise?” She prodded in a small voice.

Adrien leaned down to her ear. “I promise,” he purred. “That will be our dirty little secret.”

Marinette whimpered again, hiding her face once more and making Adrien have another fit of laughter.

“Come on,” he gasped, extending his arm to her, “don't wanna be late for class, are we?”

With a sigh, the girl grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. “You better keep quiet about this, Agreste,” she bid, trying (and totally failing) to glare at him.

“But of course,” he grinned. “I'm the best secret keeper in the world. I'm pun-tastic at it, you could say.”

Marinette let out a surprised giggle and hung the bag over her shoulder, ready to go.

While walking to their class, Adrien was feeling freed. He was quite paw-sitive his stutter wasn't coming back any time soon.

And he had a couple of ideas about visiting his Princess that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173472822958/adrinette-april-days-2930-the-wallrewrite-i)


End file.
